


No strings attached (maybe a few cables)

by Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)



Category: Doctor Who, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, Arthur is bossy, Crack, Dalek!Arthur, Doctor!Gaius, Freeform, I know Daleks are not actually robots, K9!Merlin, M/M, Merlin in impudent, Other, Tavern Tales, but I couldn't resist, crackish, does it have to have a plot, except, just boys being boys, k-9 and Daleks being k-9 and Daleks, or even reason, remix eligible, something is different this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/pseuds/Merlinsdeheune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends come in all sizes, shapes, forms... and programming codes.</p>
<p> <span class="small">Made for Tavern Tales June '14 theme: Hackers, Robots, AI.</span><br/><a href="http://tavern-tales.livejournal.com/4310.html?thread=524502#t524502">Livejournal thread</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	No strings attached (maybe a few cables)

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are not familiar with Doctor Who, The Cult of Skaro is an Elite order of the Daleks, created by the Emperor of the Daleks. They are different from the normal Daleks in the sense that they have imagination and can even take on individual names. 
> 
> Each one of them are the commanders of different sections of the Dalek army (sometimes even outranking the Emperor. It is believed (at least with Dalek Caan) that the cult possess emotions. I have hence gleefully used this trait for the purpose of my idea. 
> 
> Apart from their different colours, each member of the cult also has a specific marking below their eye stalk. I took liberties with it for Arthur and changed it so that it looked a bit like Excalibur.

In a land of everywhere and a time of whenever, K-9 Merlin meets Dalek Arthur, the fifth and the most enigmatic Dalek of the cult of Skaro. Initially Arthur is all about being superior and the lesser beings needing to be exterminated. But being equipped with the ability to think like the enemy proves to be a lot tiring when faced with something funny, sweet, adorable and fiercely loyal. Ofcourse Arthur still thinks that K-9 Merlin is just an useless tin dog, but he can't help feel and be confused by all these unrecognizable emotions. (and K-9 might not just be an useless tin dog afterall) 

 

**Bonus:** (because I couldn't resist)

Gaius as the First Doctor (which was surprisingly easy to edit)

 

**Author's Note:**

> My initial summary was going to be 'When the Doctor's most faithful companion and his worst enemy meet... they fall in love???" 
> 
> I don't know why I changed it, but I did. 
> 
> Hope you like it. Please let me know if this mad idea in the middle of the night sparked something in you and you want to write a fic on this. :)
> 
> Also I thought Uther could be Davros.
> 
> aaaah! What have I done What have I done. The part 2 I was doing for EMRobot was getting so angsty I decided to have a little fun. Well, a lot. who knew!!! 
> 
> INVISIBLE COOKIES TO EVERYONE WHO COMES UP WITH DALEK!ARTHUR'S TAG LINE SPECIFICALLY FOR MERLIN. because obviously Arthur isn't gonna EXTERMINAAAATE Merlin.. :P I could obviously only come up with subordinate. 
> 
> A whole batch of destiny and chicken to anyone who can come up with a decently long banter ;)


End file.
